SongFic-But I Do Love You
by Anduril
Summary: SongFic, Yaoi, HanaRu. But I Do Love You taken from Coyote Ugly Soundtrack.


Title: Songfic-But I Do Love You

Part: One-shot.

Author: Anduril

Genre: Yaoi.

Pairing: HanaRu

Rating: Yaoi- PG (or maybe PG-13, depending on how innocent 13 years old nowadays)

Archive: ff.net (if I could figure out how to upload this thing there). Anybody who wants it, please help yourself, but email me so I know where my fics are. Thank you.

Email: d11kitsune@yahoo.de

Warning: Self-checked. Hence..hehehe....

Note: Well...this is my first SD fics I ever posted. Please R&R. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied. The song But I Do Love You, taken from Coyote Ugly Soundtrack (LeAnn Rimes).

****

"But I Do Love You"  
  
**_I don't like to be alone at night  
_**

In fact, I hate it. I hate when I'm not being able to feel your body close to mine. I hate it when I couldn't see your angelic face when you're sleeping. I hate it when the beautiful blue eyes were not there when I woke up in the morning. 

**__**

And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right   


"Ryochin should pass to me instead of Mitchy..."

"Do'aho! 

"Kitsune...."

"Trust Miyagi's judgement..."

"But, but...." I'm damm sure I was right. 

**__**

And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes 

Water. Rain. It only suceeded in making my shoes dirty, and I feel like walking in a pool of mud, ALL the time. Why must it rain today? It ruined everything. 

  
**_But I do love you   
_**

Then, I saw him, and all my problems seem so far away.

**__**

But I do love you   


Because I love him.

  
**_I don't like to see the sky painted grey   
_**

I'm a Sun's Son. Look at my hair! Red like the sun! I was born to be happy. Grey sky means no Sun. And it only suceeded in making me more depress. Apart from that, grey sky also means rain. Rain means wet shoes. And everyone knows how I hate getting my shoes wet. 

**__**

And I don't like when, nothin's goin my way   


When I failed my test.

When I couldn't get any rebounds.

When I didn't see him at all.

**__**

And I don't like to be the one with the blues   


Bad luck. I'm a happy person! I'm a loud, obnoxious self-proclaimed Tensai! Sadness and me just don't mix very well. He knows it. Blues... blues are not for me. I can get real cranky when I'm feeling blue. But he took my improper mood very well, I might add.

**__**

But I do love you 

That is why Kitsune and me compliment each other so well.

__

  
**But I do love you   
**

And love each other so much. 

  
**_I love everything about the way your lovin me _**

The way he let me be myself, without judging me, without any expectation. 

The way he's making my favourite dish.

"Eh! Kitsune, what's the occasion?"

The way he answered my question. 

He just shrugged it off. "You are good enough reason."

  
**_The way you lay your head upon shoulder when you sleep   
_**

He snuggled up to me and fall deep into his slumber. I can only look at him. He's a beautiful creature. His long bangs usually covered his eyes when he's awake. I took the opportunity to keep the bangs away, so I can count his eyelashes. Long and tender, it was the wish of every girl's out there to have this. I caressed his cheek, soft skin glowing under my touch. I smelled his hair, sweet. I dropped a kiss on his head, just content that I'm happy he's here, next to me.

**__**

And I love to kiss you in the rain   


He, the Ice King managed to change my perception about the rain. The wet shirt clinged tightly to his lean body, like his second skin, blue eyes turned into a deeper shade of blue, the way he can looked so sexy and adorable at the same time. But the best of all was the way he shivered to my touch, his skin is thousand times more sensitive when wet.

I especially love observing the raindrop on him, from the tip of his hair, dropping on his cheek and flowing down following the curve of his long neck all the way to his body. It ignited the fire inside of me. And I wasted no time at all.

I licked the rain, sucks it out from his neck till I satisfy that he's dry. He moaned. He loved the game I play. It was cold out there in the rain. But I can see his blue eyes burning with desire. We forgot about everything around us. All our five senses are for each other. 

I love kissing him in the rain.

Love the taste of the rain in his mouth.

Love the sound of his desire in the thundering raindrops. 

Love the desire look on his face in the grey background.

Love the pure smell of his skin in the rain.

Love the feel of his wet skin. 

He's delicious. And he's mine.

Ok, maybe I do love the rain.

**__**

I love everything you do, oh I do-o   


"Doa'ho."

"Kitsune!!!!"

  
**_And I don't like to turn the radio on   
Just to find I missed my favorite song   
_**

"AHHH!!! I missed that song! Nooo!! ergh! What timing. ergh!"

He just shrugged and continue spinning the ball on his index finger.

"Kitsune! Did you listen to anything I'm saying??"

He has that look again. "Fine."

He dropped the ball and took an imaginary microphone. Clearing his throat and looking at me with the sultry look, he started singing the song that I missed. I can only stared in awe, for how much this man can make me feel way lot better than anything in the world. Only my Kitsune can do something like that.

**__**

And I don't like to be the last with the news 

"WHAT??? Since when Ryochin and Ayako are going public with their relationship? Wo! Last time I checked Ryochin is still in pursuit of her love? Wait... I missed everything? And that Shorty never tell me anything! grrr...he's going to get the famous Tensai's lecture when I see him."

"Do'aho. Everyone knows."

"KITSUNE!!!"

He gave me a kiss on the forehead.   


**__**

But I do love you 

That shut me up. 

  
**_But I do love you   
_**

Yes I do.

  
**_I love everything about the way your lovin me   
_**

The way his actions speaks louder than any word.

The way his eyes showed millions of emotions.

The way he just be himself.

**__**

The way you lay your head upon shoulder when you sleep 

  
He gave me the sense of security. Everything will be just fine. There's lots of things out there that I don't like. Lot's of things I despised. Lot's of thing I can do without. But as long as I got him, I don't care about anything else. 

**__**

And I love to kiss you in the rain 

I blushed when I remember the kiss in the rain. We HAVE got to do it AGAIN.

  
**_I love everything you do, oh I do   
_**

I smiled at the thought. It will be forever in my memories.

  
**_And I don't like to be alone at night   
_**

"Kitsune..."

He looked at me, questions splattered across his beautiful face, silently asking me.

"I don't like being alone at night, all by myself. I hate it Kitsune."

He nodded. He hated the fact too.

**__**

And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right   


"And I also want you to trust my judgement sometimes."

He raised his eyebrow.

"Even if I tell you Akagi will fall in love with Hanagata."

He coughed. Apparently, I caught him by surprise.

"Do'aho."

"Kitsune!!!"

**__**

And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes   


"And as much as I love kissing you in the rain, I don't like it when my shoes feel like sponge. All dirty and wet."

"So don't wear any shoes."

"Kitsune...."

He silenced me by giving me the long, deep, kiss. The patented Kitsune kiss. Heaven.

** __**

But I do love you   
But I do love you   
But I do love you  
But I do love you

Words could never explain it. I really do.

-theend-


End file.
